My Bad Boy
by PoisonWolf
Summary: Scott has always considered Logan as a 'bad boy' and during this story you get to see how much Scott loves his bad boy and what he does to him... Suck at summaries but hey worth a shot :D This is hopefully going to be developed so please read it and let me know if you want me to carry on, positive reviews are welcome x
1. Chapter 1

X-men My Bad Boy

*HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Guys so basically this is going to be a story on Scott being turned on by Logan because he's such a bad boy. But they can't seem to get a moment alone! So on with the story me thinks. I had uploaded this quite a while ago but felt that I needed to take it down for personal reasons but now it's back up to stay!*

*Midnight at the Xavier school for the gifted*

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the halls of Xavier's academy waking most of the mutants including Scott Summers. He groaned as he felt around on his night stand for his ruby quartz glasses. He finally placed them on and opened his eyes to look around his room to see that the other side of the bed was empty. 'Typical' swinging his legs over his side of the bed he grabs his dressing gown putting it on and tying the belt into a bow on his hip. Scott opens the door to his room and steps out looking at all the newly awoken students.

"Just go back to sleep kids I've got this." Scott warns the children as they try to see what is going on so late at night.

He walks down the stairs and into the hallway where the professor, Jean and storm are all stood with a very guilty looking Logan. Scott sighs as he looks at the scene in front of him. Logan has dried blood on his cheek (probably from where a cut healed up) and there are a few small slashes in his shirt with red dotting the frayed material. As he walks over Logan turns away from the lecturing Jean and stares Scott straight in the eye. Once Scott is stood just a mere three inches away Logan wraps his arms around his waist only to have Scott push them back off.

"What on earth do you think you're playing at Logan?" Scott folds his arms across his chest, refusing to let Logan touch him.

Logan growls when Scott denies him access to his body and merely retorts "He was askin' for it, wouldn' shut up, callin' me a faggot he was."

Rolling his eyes Scott looks around him, curious students have gathered on the stairs and the trio are listening in with interest. "Jean, Storm take the kids back to bed I'm going to sort Logan out"

Jean and Storm start to usher the children back to their rooms as the professor wheels himself back to his own room. He grabs Logan's hand and leads him to their bedroom. Logan almost gulps when the door closes; he knows how angry Scott can get. He may be able to regenerate but an angry Scott is never a good thing.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" Scott asked firmly as he locked the door behind them. Logan turned to face him, deciding to look at the floor rather than at Scott's glasses.

"I was just sittin' at the bar, tryna clear my head, ya know, and that tosser came over t' me an' started shovin' me sayin' I was a fag. So naturally I swung an' hit 'im" Scott moved closer into Logan and got him to look him in the eye.

"So you had a fight with this man meaning the police had to bring you home?" Logan grunted what sounded like a yes as Scott's arms wrapped around his neck.

The next thing Logan knew, Scott had jumped up wrapping his legs around his waist, and was now kissing him passionately. Logan didn't question it and instead decided to go along with it, by kissing him back snaking his tongue into his already open mouth. He has his hands on Scott's hips and growls into his mouth when he bucks against him. The growl that Logan lets out makes Scott whimper in response and buck again. Logan pulls back and looks into his eyes (well as much as he can anyway).

"Let me guess the bad boy thing again?" This whole sentence is said with a smug grin on Logan's face once he sees the light blush that has formed on Scott's cheeks. Scott merely nods in response because he has been rendered speechless by their intense, if a little short, make out session. Scott jumps down and walks Logan backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, making him fall onto it. Scott smiles down at him and straddles his hips making Logan moan when his ass grazes a much neglected area. Just as he leans down to kiss Logan…

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Scott sighs and leans his head on Logan's shoulder. "I'm going to have to go and check and see if they're OK." As Scott tries to get up to check on the children, Logan's grip on his hips becomes tighter. "Logan you're going to have to let me go...Look I really want to have sex with you too and I know things like this keep getting in the way but I promise that we're gonna do it tomorrow, OK?" Logan loosens his grip so Scott can slip free. He gets up and walks over to the door and before he has chance to open it, Logan is stood behind him with his arms around his waist.

"OK, tomorrow but you gotta stop teasin' me like this baby doll, I don't know how much more I can take" Logan nuzzles his neck, making Scott smile as he turns in his arms giving him a quick kiss before leaving to check on the children. Logan growls in frustration and heads back towards the bed, lying down under the covers waiting for sleep to consume him. 'Tomorrow baby you are so gonna get it.'

*So that's it for now guys I was thinking about carrying this on and making it rated M, just wanna know If you guys liked it so leave some comments/reviews if you want me to carry on and tell me what you think. So comment=more! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E :D*


	2. Chapter 2

**_HIIIIIIIIII GUYS! I've spent too long away from my keyboard and feel like it's time for me to get glued to it again and what better way than to kick it off with a Logan X Scott fanfiction? This is the second chapter of my Bad Boy fic so let me know what you think but please be nice...So on with the story me thinks._**

_*Midday at the Xavier School for the gifted in the staff room*_

The staffroom is filled with the incoherent chatter of teachers discussing the many hours of teaching they've either had or are yet to have. Hank and Jean are so caught up in their conversation that they almost miss Scott slump down in a chair beside them. The furry mutant is the first to look over at the stressed out looking mutant.

"Are you ok Scott?" Hank asks as he studies the other mans features for an answer.

Scott looks over at them before answering "Double mathematics with fourteen year olds...what evil genius came up with that?"

Hank chuckles warmly "Yes that combination can be rather stressful"

Scott nods in agreement as Jean giggles to herself causing the other two to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" Scott asks as he gives her a quizzical look.

She smirks as she looks directly at him "I was just thinking how hard it must be to keep your job stress free when you aren't getting a stress relief in the bedroom"

Scott's cheeks flush the colour of his glasses as he stumbles over his words "I-I...I don't know what you're talking about".

Jean scoffs "Oh please Scott we all know you and Logan haven't been at it in a long time. It's no wonder you're so stressed with all that built up tension in you".

He opens his mouth to defend himself when Hank interrupts "She has a point Scott, all that built up sexual energy isn't good for you or Logan".

By this point Scott felt like if the earth swallowed him whole right now that it wouldn't be such a bad thing "Just how exactly would you two know anything about mine and Logan's sex life? Unless you were reading my mind which you swore you wouldn't do!".

Scott glares at Jean but she just rolls her eyes at him "I don't have to read your mind to know about your sex life. I mean come on we can all hear your headboard banging against the wall when you two go at it. Not only that but you two aren't exactly what others would call quiet in bed and you two always have this post sex daze about you afterwards".

The blushing mutant just stares dumbfounded for a few seconds before slowly getting to his feet "Um...I'm gonna go find Logan...and um..yeah...bye". He blushes deeper as he quickly hurries out of the room leaving behind two very amused peers.

_*Meanwhile in the school garages*_

Bobby and Kurt are hard at work fixing the wings of the blackbird when a spanner comes flying past their heads, barely missing them. They both move out of the way and turn towards the direction of the spanner where Bobby is the first to speak "Really Logan?! What is wrong with you?! We kinda wanna keep our heads thanks!".

Kurt nods along eagerly "Ya, we need zem to live".

The mutant in question just grunts and continues to intensely stare at the engine in front of him. Logan can feel the prickle of annoyance hit him as the two teens begin to mutter and laugh between themselves. He tries to shrug it off but they now have his full attention whether they like it or not. He begrudgingly makes his way over to the teens and stops in the centre of their eyesight making them both look up as they notice his overwhelming presence. "Do you two girls care to tell me what you're gigglin' 'bout?"

They both do their best to avoid his intense stare but as per usual Kurt is the first one to crack under the pressure "We thought zat if you got laid zen you wouldn't try to kill us with ze tools".

Logan lets out a deep growl as he stares them down "My sex life has nothin' to do with you kids so keep your noses out!" Logan begins to walk back to the previous engine.

Bobby whispers to Kurt "See i told you he'd deny it, i bet he's just embarrassed that we know he's getting no action".

The older mutant turns on his heel and opens his mouth to row with the teens but halts when he sees Scott in the doorway "Right Bobby an' Kurt get out you've done enough for one night."

The blue mutant opens his mouth to argue but when he sees Scott he smirks and nudges Bobby making him look in the same direction "We'll zee you tomorrow Logan. Hopefully you'll be in a better mood". Both Kurt and Bobby try their hardest to hide their laughs as they quickly vacate the room.

Scott is quick to enter the room and lock the door behind him. He raises his head to look at the muscular mutant that is striding over towards him. "You know Logan our sex life, or lack of, is becoming quite the gossip topic lately".

A smile appears on his face at Logan's raised eyebrow. "Well maybe we should give 'em somethin' to talk 'bout?". Scott hums in agreement as Logan closes the gap between them by attaching his lips onto his neck and gently biting.

The other mutants hands come up to rest on a muscular chest before pulling back and pouting "But first you need to do something about your shirt, it's covered in sweat and car grease".

Logan lets out a husky chuckle as he rids himself of the offensive material. He proudly shows off his bare muscular chest to the blushing man before him.

"Just kiss me already would you Logan?".

The mutant in question wraps his muscular arms around Scott's slim waist pulling him close as they engage in a passionate kiss. Scott swoons slightly, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck to keep his knees from buckling. Their kiss began to gradually become more heated but just as they were getting further the garage doors swing open. The men look at the door to see Rogue stood there panting.

" Logan me and Kitty need your help, Kurt teleported into the TV and we think it's gonna blow up " she looks slightly panicked.

Logan growls quietly and kisses Scott deeply "Wait for me in the bedroom".

Scott smiles softly and nods as he watches Logan follow the exasperated teen. "Well that didn't go to plan". He sighs and heads up to their bedroom lying on the bed gazing at the ceiling.

**That's the end of this chapter let me know what you think with reviews and message me if you have any requests and I'll try and do them so until the next time...BYE GUYS!**


End file.
